A general computer system includes a plurality of processor modules and adaptor modules connected to a system bus, and further, devices or lines connected to the adaptor modules, but the module cannot be inserted at the time when the power source is turned ON. The reason is that when one of modules is faulty, logical circuits in each module are constituted so that the necessary data for fault analysis are held. For this reason, each module is held in one of various statuses and is not reset automatically.
Accordingly, when a fault occurs, if in response to the faulty status, the system reset, namely, the power source reset, is not carried out, a dump instruction, diagnostic instruction, or the like cannot be received. However, occurence of the system reset gives users of the computer system difficulty. Therefore, a reset method wherein the users do not experience difficulties even when the adaptor module is in a faulty status, the adaptor module is initialized from the processor module, and the necessary data for the fault analysis can be recorded, becomes necessary.